


anyone who has become: the fanmix

by flutter2deceive



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: 'you said you were a thrill seeker, but what's your thrill?it's the way you walk, it's the way you stand stilland the way that you look at me and always will'an accompanying fanmix to "anyone who has become" by ellydash





	anyone who has become: the fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellydash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [anyone who has become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598022) by [ellydash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydash/pseuds/ellydash). 



> I don't think I've ever had quite so many feelings about a piece of literature before. It isn't even finished yet, and every chapter it remains one of the most profoundly beautiful things I've come across. It's the culmination of an extremely thoughtful and talented author, and unique characters that you don't normally hear stories about. So naturally I had to create something for the creator. On two separate occasions after a chapter had been posted, I've gone on a long drive through back roads just to process what I'd read and experienced, and after the first time, I started curating a playlist to accompany these drives. This particular one encompasses chapters 4 through 6 specifically.
> 
> So if you haven't read it yet, please do. It deserves all your praise! (But also if you haven't read it, then this might be a little spoilery for the general plot, so just fyi.) Link to Spotify is below cover art. Happy listening!

**( *[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12123458963/playlist/6IaIvnHxZSegInPo97COkl)* )**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
